


Gdy zaczyna się noc

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter), RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Przyśpiewki Wszystkich Fandomów [6]
Category: No Fandom, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, przeróbka piosenki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Przeróbka czołówki Fineasza i Ferba.





	Gdy zaczyna się noc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Czołówka (Gdy zaczyna się lato)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307467) by Fineasz i Ferb. 



 

Gdy zaczyna się noc

A z nocą wariacje

I pomysłów znowu jest tyle

Znów pojawia się problem

I w mózgu wibracje

Jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile

Na przykład...

 

Serial obejrzeć

Czy tekst znów napisać

Głupawki dostać na maksa

I odkryć tekst który

Angstem znów jest

Tumblra potem przeszukać

Późno dużo zjeść

Fanfiction stworzyć

Filmik znaleźć też znów

 

(Ami)

Jest tutaj!

 

Za weną ciągle gnać

Bazgrać w zeszycie coś

Siostrze wymyślać od małp

 

(Marv)

Ami!

 

Sam widzisz że

Zrobić wiele się da

Nim świt nastanie znów

Więc z nami bądź

Ami oraz Marv to wszystko zrobią tu

Więc z nami bądź

Ami oraz Marv to wszystko zrobią tu

 

(Marcin)

Mamo!

Ami oraz Marv znowu nie śpią!


End file.
